Año nuevo bajo lluvia
by Aankaa
Summary: El año nuevo vuelve a llegar, pero esta vez vendrá con una sorpresa para Gray cuando debe ir a comprar algunas cosas. ¿Quién sera esa chica que encuentra? ¿Por qué siente la necesidad de protegerla? Los sentimientos afloran de maneras que a veces no esperamos con las personas menos pensadas. Pero... No pudieron tener un mejor inicio de año. ¡Gruvia!


¡Ahora toca Gruvia! Para año nuevo a pedido de DragonSlayerAgua :3

Hmm... Aviso que no tengo idea de que escribiré ni como se desarrollara la historia, sera lo que cruce por mi mente así que no se asusten si de la nada sale un pingüino (?)

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Dialogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo único - Año nuevo bajo lluvia**

Era simplemente increíble. ¿Por qué tenia que ir él a buscar bombas y fuegos artificiales cuando en realidad Natsu tenia escondidos un montón? Tsk... Habría venganza, eso seguro. Para colmo sus amigos se habían quedado en la casa de Lucy, donde pasarían año nuevo y él ahí, bajo un cielo encapotado que amenazaba con llover.

Gray Fullbuster. 21 años. Cabello y ojos oscuros, piel clara y cuerpo tonificado. Soltero pero con varias pretendientes. Atractivo aunque con una mala costumbre... Desnudarse este donde este sin importar quien lo mire. Recordaba cuando quedo en boxers en el Centro Comercial hacia unos pocos días... Eso realmente había sido vergonzoso.

La tienda a la que tenia que ir estaba a unas cuadras, sólo esperaba que la lluvia se aguantara hasta que él volviera a la casa de Lucy. Bueno, si llovía arruinaría los explosivos, total el dinero no era suyo y tampoco quería ir. Si tan sólo Erza no fuera tan aterradora... Ugh.

Caminaba por un ancho camino de piedras que a ambos lados tenia bancos de madera y piedra, había árboles y arbustos, un césped bien cuidado y sobre uno de los árboles una chica que parecía desmayada, un lugar hermoso. Momento... ¿Una chica que parecía desmayada? Volvió unos pasos atrás y miro nuevamente, pestañeando varias veces para asegurarse que no era su imaginación. Allí estaba...

De cabellos azules más claros que los de él. Tenia la piel pálida y parecía suave, atraía para acariciarla. Sus ropas estaban algo rotas y sucias, pero no se veía como vagabunda, las ropas pese a estar en mal estado se notaba que antes habían sido bellas. Gray se acerco a ella sintiendo la necesidad de ayudarla. ¿Quién no? La pobre estaba ahí el 30 de Diciembre, mal y sola. ¿Por qué nadie la había ayudado antes? Noto que tenia los labios entreabiertos y por alguna razón, un sonrojo apareció en su rostro. ¿Qué rayos?

_-U-gh..._ -se quejo levemente la muchacha mientras intentar moverse.

_-Ey. ¿Estas bien?_ -la pregunta más estúpida que se hace cuando ves que alguien no esta bien, pero fue lo primero que llego a su boca.

_-¿Quién...?_ -abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de ese chico, quedo muda y sonrojada por la cercanía.

Porque sin darse cuenta, Gray se había colocado a un lado de ella e intentando mirarla mejor estaba a máximo 30 centímetros de su rostro. Al darse cuenta se separo a una distancia más prudente y la observo. Vio que tenia ojos azules también. Le resulto algo hasta gracioso, porque tenían el mismo color de ojos y cabello sólo que los de él eran más oscuros.

_-Soy Gray, lo siento si te asuste_ -se disculpo por lo de antes.

_-Juvia..._ -susurro la peliazul.

_-¿Quién es Juvia?_ -quizás era alguien a quien buscaba o le preocupaba, mejor preguntar directamente.

_-Yo_ -ah claro, se estaba presentando, tonto.

_-¿Qué te sucedió? Estabas inconsciente_ -aunque lo último obviamente ella lo sabia, lo primero él no. Le dio curiosidad saber como había ido a parar allí y en esas condiciones.

_-Humm... Juvia cree que le robaron, n-no esta segura_ -se llevo una mano a la cabeza, quizás le habían dado un golpe. Pero aun así la ropa estaba algo rota. ¿La caída? ¿Por gusto? Ahora lo importante era ayudarla.

_-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?_ -sus amigos podían esperar, no es que se fueran a morir por no tener los fuegos artificiales, Natsu iba a tener que tirar los suyos. Además, tampoco podía dejarla así.

_-Juvia no vive aquí, estaba de visita..._ -bajo la mirada, seguramente triste porque su visita a Magnolia resultara así.

_-Tsk... Lamento que te sucediera esto en tu visita_ -de alguna forma se sentía culpable, después de todo odiaba que gente como la que le había hecho eso a Juvia viviera en la misma ciudad que él- _¿Entonces no tienes a donde ir?_

_-N-no, Juvia iba a quedarse en un hotel pero ahora no tiene dinero_ -llevo una mano a un bolsillo donde seguramente antes llevaba el dinero.

_-Entonces ven conmigo_ -le propuso sin pensarlo. La chica tenia algo que le llamaba la atención, que le atraía, se veía tan inocente y dulce... ¿Sería eso? Tuvo le sensación de que debía protegerla y ayudarla, así que eso haría.

_-Juvia no quiere ser una molestia_ -murmuro con una mirada apenada. El chico era amable, pero tener que encargarse de una desconocida era como un abuso ya- _además somos desconocidos_ -dijo como escusa.

_-Entonces vamos a conocernos_ -le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie una vez se paro él, le sonrió intentando que tomara confianza- _vamos._

La muchacha le tomo la mano con el rostro más rojo que antes. No solía encontrar chicos tan amables, quizás fuera porque en su ciudad todos eran unos idiotas babosos. Aquello emociono un poco a Juvia, luego de lo sucedido ver que alguien amable la auxiliaba era genial para no tomar repulsión por esa ciudad que tanto le gustaba.

Fueron hablando las cuadras que quedaban hasta la tienda que Gray buscaba. Juvia era de la ciudad vecina, había ido a Magnolia porque no quería pasar las fiestas en su casa y esa ciudad le agradaba. Trabajaba en una empresa muy estricta, que casualmente le hacia la competencia siempre a Fairy Tail, donde trabajaba Gray. Luego iniciaron con preguntas tontas y muy comunes. El color favorito de Juvia era el azul. Tenia 20 años. Amaba la lluvia. No tenia novio. Le gustaba nadar. Tenia una sola persona a la que consideraba amigo de verdad. Extrañamente, nunca sentía calor. Incluso le contó que fue a la playa abrigada.

La tienda tenia un gran cartel que decía "Mundo Pirotécnico" adornado por bombas a su alrededor a punto de estallar. Ingresaron y miraron las cosas que tenían, acabaron comprando: dos Metralletas de 1000 tiros, una Fuente Mega Nuclear, dos cajas de Mariposas Bombas, y dos tortas con 100 tiros. Nada más, porque el dinero se había agotado. Aun así las bombas eran grandes y se podían molestar perfectamente con ellas, seguro que su mejor amigo querría varias. Salieron de la tienda cargando dos bolsas Gray y ninguna Juvia pese a haber insistido.

_-Ahora vamos, tengo que presentarte a algunos amigos_ -le sonrió Gray ya caminando a la casa de la rubia.

_-Juvia no esta segura, quizás les moleste_ -comento nerviosa por si le causaba problemas al Fullbuster.

_-Estoy seguro de que no, son muy agradables, ya lo veras_ -quedo pensativo en algo un momento- _aunque asegúrate de estar lejos de el de cabello rosa cuando sean las 12... Es un poco... Emocionado con las cosas que explotan y causan fuego._

_-¿Huh? Esta bien Gray-sama_ -respondió asintiendo con la cabeza firmemente- _Juvia hará lo que le pida, así le devolverá el favor._

_-¿Gray... Sama?_ -repitió la forma en que lo había llamado dudoso.

_-¿Le molesta?_ -se giro hacia él esperando no incomodarlo.

_-No, es sólo que nadie me llama así, es raro_ -sonrió por la extraña forma de hablar que tenia la chica.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar frente a una casa sencilla de dos pisos, estaba frente a un río. Gray se paro frente a la puerta y entro sin llamar, Juvia se quedo fuera un momento pero al ver que Gray esperaba a que entrara para cerrar la puerta ingreso sin decir palabra.

_-¡Natsu! ¡Quédate quieto!_ -gritaba una voz femenina desde el piso de arriba.

_-Oh, vamos Lu. ¡Estoy aburrido! El idiota de hielito ya se tardo en la tienda, seguro que se quedo en alguna esquina esperando trabajo_ -respondió un hombre- ¡Vamos a jugar!

_-¡Oye idiota! Ya llegue. ¿Quieres pelear acaso?_ -grito Gray subiendo por las escaleras.

Juvia iba un paso por detrás del hombre, ahora estaba un poco asustada, pero seguramente se trataban así por la confianza que se tenían o algo. Gray pareció darse cuenta de que Juvia se estaba asustado, porque se giro hacia ella dedicándole una sonrisa.

_-Tranquila, nosotros siempre nos tratamos así pero somos amigos_ -le explico.

Entraron a una habitación donde estaban cuatro personas. Un muchacho pelirosa que seguro era del que se tenia que alejar a las 12, que sujetaba a una chica rubia de la cintura con una gran sonrisa, se notaba divertido. Pero la chica estaba entre divertida y molesta. Estaban parados sobre la única cama de la habitación. Sentados estaban una pelirroja y un peliazul, hablando.

_-Llegue_ -anuncio Gray, aunque obviamente ya lo sabían por el grito de antes.

_-¿Hm? ¿No conseguiste trabajo?_ -sonrió burlonamente el pelirosa bajándose de la cama liberando a la rubia que también se bajo.

_-¿Quién es?_ -pregunto la rubia de ojos marrones antes de que ninguno de los dos chicos pudiera continuar con la pelea. Miraba a Juvia, que estaba medio escondida detrás de Gray.

_-Es Juvia_ -la presento apartándose para que pudieran verla todos- _la encontré inconsciente cerca de la plaza, le robaron y no tiene donde quedarse así que la traje aquí._

_-¿Le robaron? Tch... Siempre dije que hay que ir con un bate de hierro por si acaso_ -se acerco la pelirroja suspirando.

_-Entonces dice lo mismo que mi amigo_ -sonrió Juvia recordando a Gajeel: "Tú siempre tienes que llevar algo de hierro para golpear, un bate o un fierro son lo mejor." Aunque los bates solían ser de madera...- _hmm... ¿Les molesta que Juvia este aquí? No quisiera molestar._

_-¡Claro que no!_ -se acerco a ella la rubia tomándola de las manos- _yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, es un placer._

_-Natsu Dragneel_ -se señalo el chico- _el ejemplo a seguir de Gray._

_-Ni lo sueñes pedazo de carbón_ -contradijo el amante de lo frío.

_-Erza Scarlet, un gusto conocerte_ -se presento la pelirroja.

_-Soy Jellal Fernandes_ -acabo el peliazul.

_-Juvia Loxar, encantada de conocerlos a todos_ -dijo por último la muchacha.

_-Ven, vamos a cambiarte_ -se la llevo Lucy.

Le presto ropa para que pudiera ponerse, eran más o menos de la misma talla así que no hubo demasiado problema. Luego volvieron a la sala donde estaban antes. Natsu estaba revisando todo lo que Gray había comprado, el Fullbuster estaba a su lado de brazos cruzados y Erza y Jellal estaban de la mano observando también las bombas. Cuando Lucy y Juvia se acercaron la rubia le hizo dar una vuelta para enseñar la ropa.

_-¿No le queda genial?_ -pregunto sonriendo.

_-Perfecta_ -dijo sin querer Gray, paso la vista por todos y quedo callado un instante. No solía darle cumplidos a las personas.

_-Juvia esta agradecida_ -hablo luego la tímida peliazul.

Después de eso Gray se acerco para hablar con ella. Les hablo un poco de los cuatro presentes. Erza y Jellal eran pareja desde hacia unos años, él tenia 23 años y ella 22. Lucy y Natsu también eran novios desde hacia dos años, el pelirosa tenia 21 años y su novia 20. Todos trabajaban en la misma compañía, Fairy Tail. Gray ya se había desnudado dos veces en lo que había llegado y en ambas causo diferentes reacciones, Erza casi lo golpea, Jellal controlaba a su novia, Lucy se golpeaba la frente, Natsu se burlaba y llamaba pervertido y Juvia se sonrojaba a más no poder.

_-Gray-sama, todos sus amigos son muy amables_ -le dijo la joven Loxar al muchacho sentado a su lado.

_-¿Viste? Y les caíste bien, Lucy me dijo que cuando quieras puedes venir a visitarla_ -le respondió con una sonrisa.

_-Claro, Juvia volverá a verlos_ -realmente le gustaba la idea, veía que ellos si podían ser verdaderos amigos como los que ella deseaba.

_-También podemos ir a visitarte, así nos mostrarías tu cuidad, yo al menos he ido poco por allí_ -quedo pensativo en que sólo una vez había ido a esa ciudad- _¿Qué dices Juvia? ¿Me enseñarías tu hogar?_

_-¡Por supuesto! Cuando Gray-sama desee_ -respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Quedaron hablando un buen rato. A Gray cada vez le caía mejor la chica y no se arrepentía de haberla ayudado y llevado allí. Continuo aprendiendo cosas de ella así como ella de él. Pero se encontró a si mismo algo molesto cuando Natsu la asusto al explotar una pequeña bomba dentro de la casa. Protector. ¿Por qué? No se lo explicaba, seguramente era porque al verla tan indefensa sentía la necesidad de protegerla. Sería eso.

_-¡Natsu no hagas eso! Vas a quemar algo_ -lo regaño Lucy preocupada por su hogar.

_-No pasa nada, si quemo algo existe el agua y las compras. ¿Cual es el problema?_ -resto importancia.

_-Ah, claro. Quema la casa y luego a ver donde vivimos_ -sacudió los brazos imaginándose en la calle, gritándole a Natsu por explotar su hogar. Ay, no...

_-¿Están viviendo juntos?_ -pregunto Gray al notar que la chica utilizo "vivimos" en vez de "vivo".

_-Etto... S-si, desde hace unos días_ -respondió mientras un color rojizo se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

_-¿Celoso?_ -aprovecho Natsu rodeando a Lucy por la cintura con un brazo.

_-Sabes que no_ -sonrió el Fullbuster. Debía admitir que hacia algunos años atrás le había interesado Lucy, pero tampoco se podía decir que se había enamorado. Al darse cuenta de que su amigo verdaderamente la amaba entendió que lo que él sentía no era eso.

_-A él le gusta Juvia_ -intervino Lucy sonriendo picaramente.

_-¿¡Qu-qué!?_ -saltaron a coro los dos involucrados, tan rojos como el cabello de Erza.

_-Pues hacen linda pareja_ -opino la Scarlet.

_-Es cierto y se ve que se llevan bien_ -apoyo el chico del tatuaje.

_-No sé de donde sacan eso, a mi no me..._ -se giro para ver a Juvia que lo observaba con vergüenza, cosa que le hizo desviar la mirada a otro lado.

_-¿A ti no qué?_ -quiso saber Natsu.

_-Nada, sólo cállate_ -bufo con los brazos cruzados.

_-¡No lo negó! ¡Kyaaa!_ -se emociono Lucy, viendo ya el futuro de la parejita.

Juvia estaba que se moría de vergüenza, podían ser simpáticos pero en verdad la dejaban en evidencia. ¿Se notaría que si le gustaba? Es que... Se había portado tan amable y bueno con ella que poco a poco le fue agradando más. Siempre había soñado con el amor a primera vista, que de esa forma encontraría a su príncipe azul y serían felices para siempre. En su mente comenzó a formarse toda la escena.

"_-Juvia, te amo. ¿Quieres estar conmigo y ser felices por siempre?_ -un Gray, rodeados por pequeños destellos y un hermoso fondo que daba al mar le hablaba sonriendo y con mirada enamorada.

_-Si, Gray-sama. Juvia acepta_ -ella se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Juntos daban una vuelta mientras él la sostenía. Dos jóvenes enamorados, con toda una vida juntos por delante. Flechados por el pequeño Cupido encargado de unir los corazones de las personas, aceptarían ese amor para ser felices el uno al lado del otro. Entonces, poco a poco se fueron acercando mutuamente y..."

_-¡Juuuviaaaa!_ -el grito de la rubia la saco de sus pensamientos.

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?_ -pregunto confundida. ¿Por qué rayos le gritaba? Y lo más importante... ¿¡Por qué justo en ese momento de su fantasía!?

_-Parecía que estabas en otro mundo_ -respondió Gray observándola.

_-Ju-juvia se distrajo_ -admitió apartando la mirada.

_-Hmm... ¡Erza! Reunión. ¡Juvia tú también!_ -exclamo Lucy levantando un brazo en alto.

_-¿Reunión?_ -Juvia no entendía, pero fue arrastrada a otra habitación por las dos muchachas.

_-Nunca es nada bueno cuando hacen esa reunión_ -comento Jellal viendo la puerta por la que las tres chicas habían desaparecido. Los otros dos chicos sólo asintieron mirando en la misma dirección.

...

La habitación era pequeña, bien podía ser un closet o algo similar. Encendieron una luz encima de sus cabezas que ilumino lo necesario. Estaban un poco apretadas, usualmente sólo entraban Erza y Lucy. Pero igualmente no era que no pudieran ni respirar.

-¿Entonces te gusta? -pregunto directamente Erza.

_-E-etto... Juvia..._ -la peliazul no estaba segura de que responder. Le gustaba si, pero no estaba segura de estar lista para admitirlo.

_-Habla Juvia_ -pidió ansiosa Lucy.

_-Vamos, estamos en confianza, somos amigas_ -la animo la pelirroja.

_-¿Amigas?_ -hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia una. Bajo la mirada en una mezcla de sentimientos- _a Juvia... L-le gus..._

_-¿Le guss...?_ -por más que lo supiera iba a hacer que lo dijera totalmente, Lucy la miro esperando esas palabras.

_-Le gusta_ -apenas se le escucho, pero fue suficiente como para causar un abrazo de celebración entre las tres, más bien a causa de Lucy y Erza.

_-¡Entonces tenemos que hacer que Gray también lo confiese!_ -afirmo Lucy decidida.

_-¿Cómo lo haremos?_ -se pregunto la mayor de las tres.

_-Natsu_ -dijo la rubia como solución- _cuando él y Gray pelean no piensan, así que si Gray no piensa confesara sin saberlo..._

_-Me parece buena idea, pero hay un detalle_ -Erza siempre buscaba los defectos a los planes para buscar la forma de solucionarlos antes que nada- _Natsu tampoco piensa. ¿Y si se olvida de lo que tiene que conseguir?_

_-Habrá que arriesgarnos_ -vaya solución.

...

_-Se tardan, traman algo_ -comenzaba a impacientarse Jellal.

_-¡Ya! ¡Lucy sal de ahí, me comí todo lo que prepararon!_ -Natsu se encamino hacia allí decidido a no arriesgarse dejando que tramaran más cosas.

Pero de repente, se les heló la piel a Gray y Jellal. La puerta se abrió, dos manos atraparon a Natsu, lo hicieron entrar y se volvió a cerrar la puerta. Silencio... Una de dos, ya estaba muerto por la mentira de haberse comido todo o el pobre iba a ser utilizado.

_-Yo no me acerco_ -aviso Gray.

_-Ya somos dos_ -dijo el Fernandes.

...

_-Así que lo harás confesar. ¿Esta bien?_ -pregunto Lucy una vez acabo la explicación.

_-Ok, ok. Pero esta noche vamos a celebrar nuestro año nuevo juntos_ -se acerco a su novia, bah, acerco el rostro mejor dicho con una sonrisa picara y seductora.

_-¡Shh!_ -avergonzada miro a sus dos amigas, esperando que no hicieran comentario alguno.

Ahora si estaban realmente apretados, se sentían como sardinas enlatadas. Por ello nada más se acabo la charla la puerta se abrió, para desgracia de Natsu que era el que estaba apoyado sobre ella, cayo de espaldas. Pero justamente eso, fue lo que dio la oportunidad para iniciar con el plan.

_-Eh, flamitas. ¿No puedes salir bien de una habitación?_ -se burlo Gray de su amigo.

_-¿Te burlas? A ti ni siquiera te dejan entrar allí, tienen miedo a que contamines el lugar sacándote la ropa. ¡Pervertido!_ -y como si sus palabras hicieran efecto, por tercera vez Gray estaba desnudo.

_-¿Huh? ¡Pues mira como te sacaron a ti, bola de fuego apestosa!_ -ni notaba que estaba en ropa interior aunque poco le interesaba realmente, como si fuera la primera vez.

_-Al menos yo no soy un cobarde que ni se acerca a esa puerta._

_-No me acerco porque no soy un chusma._

_-¿Chusma? Ellas me hicieron entrar. Sólo estas celoso porque estuve en esa habitación pequeña junto a ellas._

_-¡Ey, ey, ey! Tampoco te pases_ -le advirtió Jellal, "ellas" involucraba a su novia. La mirada que le dedico Erza le hizo saber que todo estaba bien, algo tramaban, sin duda.

_-Ni que me interesara_ -rodó los ojos Gray.

_-Si, claro. No te interesa si me acerco a Juvia o algo. ¿Verdad?_

_-¿Qué hiciste?_ -al darse cuenta de que con eso se había delatado agrego algo más enseguida- _¡Tu novia esta aquí!_

_-Lo sé. Ya ves, yo si tengo novia porque me atreví a decirle todo._

_-¿Qué quieres decir, idiota?_

_-Que deberías dar la cara de vez en cuando, marica._

_-¡El marica eres tú! Yo no tengo miedo a decir las cosas._

_-¿¡Entonces por qué no admites que te gusta Juvia!?_

_-¡Porque sólo se lo diré a ella!_

_-¡Bingo!_ -se escucharon a las chicas detrás.

_-¡Entonces ve y dicelo, imbécil!_ -continuo Natsu.

_-¡No delante de ti! Maldito, ve a hacer tus cosas con Lucy._

_-¡Ya te pasaste, hijo de...!_

_-¡BASTA!_ -los corto Erza viendo que la discusión se iba de tema.

_-¡Aye!_ -de repente ambos se abrazaban y bailaban graciosamente.

_-Ahí esta Happy dos de nuevo_ -comento Lucy negando con la cabeza.

_-Pero ya conseguimos lo que queríamos_ -sonrió satisfecha Erza.

_-¿Qué cosa?_ -pregunto confundido el protagonista del plan de las chicas.

_-Que confieses que te gusta Juvia_ -respondió tranquilamente Lucy.

_-¿Eh?_ -el color rojo se apodero de su rostro totalmente y miro a Juvia, igual de roja que él- _y-yo... ¡Agh!_

Se marcho sin saber que hacer o decir. Las dos parejas celebraron mientras que Juvia estaba que apenas se podía mantener de pie. Paso un rato sin que Gray apareciera, pero cerca de las once regreso seriamente.

_-Lo admito, me gusta Juvia_ -dijo simplemente.

Todos tardaron cerca de unos cinco o diez segundos en hacer algo, sorprendidos porque lo admitiera así de pronto. Y es que Gray se había pasado todo aquel rato fuera armándose de valor para poder decirlo por su cuenta y que no fuera por accidente. Erza sonrió en señal de aprobación, al igual que su novio. Lucy abrazo al primero que tuvo al lado, que resulto ser Natsu mirando satisfecho a su mejor amigo. Y Juvia... Se quedo quieta mirando a su Gray-sama sin acercarse pero esperando que él lo hiciera. Gray al notar eso camino un poco estilo robot, nervioso.

_-¿Entonces... Qué dices, Juvia?_ -quiso saber deseando que alguien hablara, él era el único hasta el momento aparte del grito de alegría de Lucy.

_-Ju-juvia..._ -apenas acabo de decir su nombre se desmayo. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

A todos les resbalo una gotita por la nuca, pero igualmente estaban felices de que lo dijera. A todos les resultaba algo irónico que a Gray le gustara una chica que apenas conocía cuando hubieron varias que intentaron conquistarlo sin resultado. Pero... ¿Quién no ha tenido alguna vez un amor así? Ver a alguien y sentir que te gusta aunque no puedas decir "Estoy enamorado/a". Para Gray fue una de esas veces, hacia tiempo le sucedió algo parecido pero muy fugaz. Ahora tuvo la suerte de que pudo hablar con ella y conocerla.

Juvia despertó a las once y media, recordando lo que sucedió y haciendo que al instante su rostro se enrojeciera. Pudo sentir gotas de aguas golpeando el techo, vidrio y suelo de la calle. Llovía. Siempre tuvo la sensación de que cuando se emocionaba o entristecía mucho el cielo lo expresaba por ella, lloraba de felicidad o tristeza junto a Juvia. Por eso le gustaba tanto, eran sus emociones.

_-Oh, por fin despiertas_ -le hablo Lucy con una sonrisa encantadora.

_-Lucy-san. ¿Qué hora es?_ -pregunto deseando que fuera antes de la media noche.

_-¡Las doce menos veinte!_ -respondió Natsu por la rubia, se le notaba molesto- _¡Son las doce menos veinte y esta lloviendo!_

_-Tranquilízate, ni que se fuera a acabar el mundo_ -le pedía Jellal amablemente, era difícil sacarlo de quicio.

_-¡Pero vamos a acabar y empezar el año sin bombas!_ -se lamento al borde del llanto.

_-Vamos, vamos. No es para tanto_ -el hombre peliazul se levanto y fue a mirar por la ventana- _quizás pare antes de las doce._

_-¿Cómo no va a ser para tanto?_ -suspiro profundamente abrazado a sus bombas- _las amo pequeñas..._

_-Infantil_ -dijeron todos a coro.

_-¿Cómo estas, Juvia?_ -pregunto el Fullbuster a la chica.

_-Bien... Gracias Gray-sama_ -respondió tímidamente pero con una sonrisa, ya iba ganando más confianza.

_-Deberías dejar de llamarlo así_ -Erza se acerco a ambos sonriendo- _usualmente las parejas no se hablan con tanto respeto._

_-Pero Gray-sama y Juvia no son..._ -dirigió su vista al muchacho que se rascaba levemente la mejilla, incómodo.

_-Creo que pasaste de estar desmayada a dormida o algo así, no tengo idea, quizás las personas inconscientes pueden hablar hmm..._ -Lucy hablaba consigo misma al final.

_-Aceptaste ser la novia del idiota_ -facilitó todo el Dragneel aun abrazado a sus queridos objetos.

_-¿Q-q-qué Juv-ia...?_ -tartamudeo más que en toda la noche en ese momento, cosa que hizo reír a varios.

_-Les dije que no te molestaran dormida pero bueno... Son unos metidos_ -suspiro Gray sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisita- _no tienes que hacerles caso._

_-A Juvia... No le molesta_ -hizo saber mirando al muchacho.

Celebraron, gritaron, comieron, bebieron, saltaron, Natsu exploto algunas bombas dentro de la casa... A veces las cosas eran extrañas, impulsivas, habían amores que se desarrollaban en un periodo de tiempo exageradamente corto, existían amigos molestos y metidos que ayudaban a encontrar parejas... Pero que gracias a ellos lograban encontrar a alguien que se podía apreciar y querer. Cinco minutos antes de las doce, Natsu estaba que se comía las uñas y cuando acabo con las suyas intento hacer lo mismo con las de Lucy, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza. Juvia tomaba con más confianza la mano de Gray, pero todavía no se comportaban como novios de la misma forma que los otros cuatro.

_-¡Faltan dos minutos para las doce! ¡Voy a morir!_ -lloraba con ganas el pelirosa- _¡No, ya sé! ¡Tirare las bombas bajo lluvia!_

_-No seas idiota, no saldrás ahora_ -lo regaño Lucy con los brazos cruzados.

_-Pero Lu..._ -hizo un puchero, pero no funciono.

Para suerte, alegría y gloría del muchacho de cabello rosa, la lluvia se detuvo al último minuto. Fue el primero en salir corriendo del apartamento para poder festejar. Todos los demás lo siguieron. Fuera las personas se felicitaban, celebraban y muchos tiraban explosivos. Un par de personas corrían por la calle evitando las bombas, pero a Gray y Natsu se les dio por lanzar sin mirar, porque si aunque el Fullbuster se controlara mejor, con tal de hacerle la competencia a su amigo lanzaría tantas bombas como él. Juvia los observaba junto a Lucy, Erza y Jellal.

La mezcla de sentimientos que sentía la Loxar era algo que le hacia sentir un nudo en el estómago pero era... Agradable y extraño. Sin darse cuenta sonrió. En ese momento Gray festejo porque había logrado atar más metralletas que su mejor amigo y causaban más ruido. Todos se dijeron "Feliz año" y algunas cosas más a su modo, ya se harán idea más o menos de cada uno.

A las doce y cinco, cuando aun todavía estaban lanzando bombas Gray se alejo de los demás para ir hacia Juvia. Le tomo la cintura con ambas manos y se acerco a su rostro algo inseguro. La peliazul no se movía, simplemente estaba congelada sin saber como reaccionar. Gray dudo un instante al estar rozando los labios de su reciente novia, pero acabo por sellar el beso tras un instante. Un flash, de quien sabe cual de sus amigos, capto la escena para guardarla en recuerdo. Juvia se emociono demasiado y de repente comenzó a llover. ¿Ya que importaba? Fuera casualidad o lo que sea. Gray levanto a su novia en un abrazo y la giro. Erza y Jellal se besaron uniendose al momento. Y Natsu y Lucy jugaron y rieron para acabar como los demás, con un beso.

Así iniciaron un nuevo año Juvia Loxar y Gray Fullbuster, una nueva pareja. Hay quienes dicen que les gustaría recibir un mensaje que diga "Quiero pasar este nuevo año contigo." ¿Pero no es mejor ir y directamente hacerlo? La fiesta continuo y el tiempo fue pasando.

...

_-¿Dónde esta Levy-chan?_ -preguntaba una rubia acomodando algunas cosas en la mesa rodeada por ocho sillas.

_-Esta llegando, me acaba de enviar un mensaje_ -contesto Erza con su teléfono móvil en la mano.

_-Bien, creo que esto esta todo listo_ -suspiro acabando de ordenar todo- _¿Han visto a Natsu?_

_-No sé que esta haciendo_ -la pelirroja señalo el pequeño cuarto donde ellas solían hacer sus reuniones, que se había vuelto pequeño desde que se unieron Juvia y Levy.

La Heartfilia fue hacia la puerta y se topo con un beso de su novio sacándola de allí. ¿Escondería algo? El timbre de la puerta sonó avisando que había llegado alguien. Jellal fue el que bajo a recibir a las personas, encontrándose con que eran cuatro: Juvia, Gray, Levy y Gajeel. El último era aquel amigo que Juvia había mencionado cuando conoció a sus nuevos amigos, lo llevo a conocerlos y de esa forma conoció a su ahora novia a la que llamaba "enana".

Todos entraron y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, charlando animadamente. Se habían vuelto muy amigos. Juvia logro encontrar en ellos justo lo que pensó que encontraría, verdaderos amigos. Además, cambio bastante desde que la conocieron. Ya no era tímida frente a Gray y sacaba uñas y dientes cuando alguien (Mejor dicho alguna) se le acercaba más de la cuenta, incluso en una ocasión Lucy le fue a poner una venda por una herida causada por Natsu y Juvia la empujo y llamo "Rival del amor" olvidándose de que la rubia tenia novio y estaba allí presente. Además se volvió más sincera, abierta y amorosa. Fue a vivir a Magnolia hacia ocho meses alquilando un lugar y luego se mudo a la casa de su novio tres meses después, aunque seguía llamándolo Gray-sama.

_-¡Brindemos!_ -propuso Levy alegre levantando una copa- _hoy hace un año que Juvia y Gray están juntos._

_-Tienes razón, es su aniversario_ -apoyo Erza alzando su propia copa.

_-¡Por Juvia y Gray!_ -menciono Lucy.

_-¡Por Juvia y Gray!_ -apoyaron todos los demás.

Definitivamente, no se habían equivocado en aquella decisión y Gray nunca se arrepentiría de haber ayudado a su novia. A las doce y cinco de un nuevo año, como si fuera a convertirse en una tradición, volvieron a besarse. De repente... Volvió a llover.

* * *

¡Fin! Esto en realidad pensaba subirlo ayer =/  
Pero no me dio el tiempo para acabarlo así que lo subo hoy x.x No quería dejarlo ahí tirado.

Espero que les gustara, no sé exactamente si era lo que esperaba pero... Ahí ta x)

Los quiero a todos, espero que tuvieran un buen inicio de año junto a las personas que quieren y así continúen.  
¿Muchos se levantaron con resaca? Jajaja

Bye Bye n.n


End file.
